


Всё плывёт кораблик.

by olyamyod



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olyamyod/pseuds/olyamyod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я как кораблик, плывущий сквозь миры. Путешествующий вслед за одной и той же тенью. Затонувший и выживший. Тот, кто забыл о путешествии, зациклившись на цели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё плывёт кораблик.

_VNV Nation – Carbon_

У меня была привычка раньше: я смотрел, как бумажные кораблики плыли по ручью. Когда у тебя нет денег, это одно из самых лучших развлечений.

Поэтому я смотрел, как они плыли, спускаясь по склону, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь при очередном препятствии. Я мог наблюдать очень долго. Сначала за одним, потом за другим, и так пока не заканчивалась бумага или желание.

У корабликов всегда был конец пути. У некоторых чуть раньше, чем у остальных, но ведь для них и крушение называлось концом. Но даже если они не тонули, я прекрасно знал, что где-то есть для них тупик, что когда-нибудь они достигнут пункта назначения, коим и является конец. Я всё это знал. Но не всегда смотрел.

Иногда мне хотелось это увидеть - как кораблик доплывёт. И тогда я шёл за ним вдоль ручья, тихо болея за него при появлении препятствия, и я был очень рад, когда тот добирался до конца. Я радовался легко и быстро, порой у меня было ощущение выигранного у самого себя пари. Но иногда после радости я чувствовал и горечь. Потому что путь закончился. Кораблик доплыл и это всё. Больше он никуда не поплывёт. У бумажных корабликов только одна жизнь – одно плавание.

Нередко я оставался сидеть на одном месте. Отпускал кораблик, провожал его взглядом, но не шёл за ним. Просто иногда не хотелось видеть конец пути. Я лишь запоминал вид уносящегося куда-то далеко вперёд кораблика. Мог улыбнуться ему на прощание и не испытать ни грусти, ни радости от мысли, что больше я его не увижу. Я мог прощаться и не смотреть, знать о конечности пути, но не думать.

Порой я чувствую себя таким вот бумажным корабликом. Только я не уверен насчёт конца своего пути. Я не могу сказать, почему ещё не затонул, хотя терпел крушение много-много раз и бывал в жутких штормах. Буря необъяснимых событий жизни закручивала меня, кидала из стороны в сторону, возносила на возможную для такого, как я, вершину и затем бросала на самое дно. И я очень много раз проигрывал жизни и её препятствиям. Шторм поглощал меня, но почему-то, в итоге, я продолжал свой путь с каждым новым днём.

* * *

Бумажный кораблик, который не может намокнуть. И где тогда цель его пути?

Кораблик, который вечно топят, затем расправляют и снова пускают плыть по ручью.

Где я затону сегодня? Я чувствую, что скоро это случится. Было затишье, но оно всегда бывает перед штормом. Полный штиль. А она где-то ждёт. Она всегда забирает меня к себе. Только чтобы потом вернуть.

Смерть. Кто она – та, что делает меня таким? Дефектным корабликом. Не тот ли, кто взял бумагу и сложил меня из неё? Создательница, призванная, чтобы разрушать. Я безумно боюсь ту, чьего лица не видел. Я безумно боюсь ту, миллион обличий которой увидел. Я безумно боюсь ту, с которой никогда не встречался и встречаюсь постоянно. Я безумно боюсь понять, что она – это кто-то, что она имеет форму, что она знает наизусть моё имя. Я боюсь этого, потому что захочу увидеть. И боюсь, потому что не хочу её видеть.

Иногда я её слышу. Иногда чувствую дыхание за спиной.

Чаще всего просто чувствую.  Попадаю куда-то и вижу кого-то, кто выдаёт себя за неё. За ту, что топит во время шторма и вытаскивает из него.

Помятый бумажный кораблик. Испорченный в самом начале. Узнавший о конце слишком рано.

* * *

_Carbon Based Lifeforms – World of Sleepers_

Течение казалось таким спокойным. Я лежал на медленно плывущей льдине, не чувствуя холода. Она уносила меня в никуда и путь этот был бесконечным. Я смотрел на миллионы звёзд, рассыпанных по небу. Такие далёкие. Напоминающие частички волшебной пыли, которую хочется вдохнуть в себя, потому что в каждой частице – каждой звезде – содержится необычайный смысл, который мы – люди – не способны уловить. Но мы можем восхищаться.

Я мог смотреть на эти звёзды, общаться с ними без слов и называть это небо родным. Здесь было удивительно спокойно.

В этом мире мы были одни. Среди дрейфующих айсбергов и более маленьких форм льда, в зеленоватом свете иллюзии северного сияния, в светлой ночи. Без шума. Только спокойная бесконечность и наше молчание.

Это был мир, который я любил больше всего. В который мне следовало верить меньше всего.

Мир бескрайнего севера с вечной ночью, дрейфующими льдами и воображаемым морозным воздухом.

Потом я почувствовал ветер и услышал его завывания. Кто-то вторгся в этот мир, и теперь мы были здесь не одни. Я всегда заранее знал, что именно способно навязать мне свою компанию, но вспоминал об этом в самый последний момент.

Это была она. Не показывающаяся, но дающая о себе знать. Её вой. То устрашающе тихий, то набирающий громкость.

Я сел и почувствовал прикосновение холодного ветра. По всему телу пробежали мурашки и мне показалось, что я уловил чей-то тихий, короткий смех.

«Она ли?»

Хотел обернуться, но меня вдруг посетило чувство падения, и я открыл глаза. В своей комнате, в своей постели. Заново рождённый.

Я посмотрел на свои руки, на движение пальцев, сжимающихся в кулаки и разжимающихся обратно. После таких снов я всегда какое-то время не мог избавиться от ощущения нереальности происходящего, будто на самом деле я всё ещё пребывал во сне.

Однако вскоре привыкал.

* * *

_Lustre – Into The Ancient Darkness_

Больно.

Я зажмурился, но свет фонаря всё равно пробивался сквозь веки. Открывая глаза, я уже понимал, что это единственный свет, который я был способен тогда увидеть. За ним было лишь тёмное вечернее небо.

Я не чувствовал холода асфальта под собой, но кровь казалась мне горячей. Слишком горячей на затылке, на ушах.

Вокруг собирались люди, что-то говорили, но я их не слышал. Я даже почти не видел их. Водитель машины, на которой сейчас было не одно пятно моей крови, бросил её и стоял среди этих людей. Сквозь гул голосов только его и можно было хоть как-то расслышать. Он вызывал скорую помощь.

Бесполезно. Я продолжал смотреть на фонарь, чувствуя, как веки при этом наливаются тяжестью. Ничего не чувствовал. Уже ничего. Скоро всё померкло.

Мне показалось, что я услышал крик.

Открыл глаза. Вокруг светло, но серо. Всё застлано туманом, и кругом полно одинаковых высоких кустов – зелёных, но жёстких, собранных в отдельные группки. Воздух липкий и неприятный. И такая же неприятная тишина, таящая в себе тихую опасность.

Я сделал шаг и, почувствовав жидкую грязь под подошвой кроссовка, посмотрел вниз. Я мог осторожно идти вперёд, но кое-где грязь больше напоминала болото, настойчиво всасывая ноги и грозя поглотить, если задержишься. Где не утонешь, там измажешься. Идти при этом некуда. Конца я не видел.

Тогда мне вновь показалось, что я слышал крик. Отчаянный и страшный.

Шаг, ещё один. Всё увереннее и увереннее. Я смог разглядеть редкие деревья, но так и не понял, иду ли я к краю «болота» или к стремлюсь к его центру. Всё вокруг казалось одинаково мёртвым. Я был таким же.

Более громкий крик, уже похожий на плач. В этом мире, где ничего не было, он был единственным путником. Я мог только идти к нему или бежать от него.

В какой-то момент я перестал обращать внимание на то, где и как шёл. Земля казалась более твёрдой, хоть и была под ногами лишь грязью.

Следующий крик – ещё громче – быстро затих, утонув в тишине. И тогда я увидел её.

Посреди тумана виднелась тонкая чёрная фигура. Чёткий силуэт среди размытых линий окружения. Казалось, она ждала меня, стояла в этом мире только для того, чтобы я нашёл её.

Я шёл к ней, ускоряясь с каждым шагом. Она же стояла ко мне спиной и оставалась неподвижной.

Всё ближе и ближе. Почти бегом. Покрытая чёрным голова вдруг шевельнулась. Мучительно медленно она решила повернуть ко мне свой лик.

«Она ли?»

Я вдруг провалился вниз, и она исчезла. Осталась в мире тумана. Я так и не увидел её лицо.

Когда я открыл глаза, мой взгляд упёрся в стену. Я опять проснулся в своей комнате. Было ещё темно и все в доме спали. Я посмотрел на собственные руки, сжимавшие одеяло. Снова рождён. Снова в пути. Мне показалось, что воздух вокруг так и остался липким.

* * *

_Endless Melancholy – You Are The Moonlight_

_За деревьями прячутся тени. Или это деревья прячутся в них. Никогда не знаешь, какой ответ правильный._

Лунный свет каплями стекал с листьев деревьев, срываясь с них и исчезая почти сразу, не долетая до земли. Он еле доставал до моей макушки, но всё равно освещал мой путь. Пахло свежестью, проникавшую вместе с дождём сквозь кроны деревьев.

Мне казалось, что лес мирно спит, позволяя дождю омывать всё вокруг. Здесь было спокойно. Никакой опасности на вид. И всё же я чувствовал себя потерянным. Я не помнил, как оказался в этом месте. Было ощущение, будто до этого я был где-то ещё, в другом месте, в другое время. А потом моргнул и очутился здесь. Леса как раз подходят для потерянных и заблудившихся.

Я шёл сквозь этот лес и не встречал никого на своём пути, лишь одни только деревья да кусты. Но я видел тень. Заметил её с самого начала. Уже, правда, успел потерять счёт времени и не помнил, когда это самое «начало» было. Тогда мне показалось, что она движется, и я пошёл за нею. Спотыкаясь о корни деревьев, следил за тенью, не позволяя той убежать от меня.

Тень среди теней. Самая тёмная.

И всё же я её потерял, даже не поняв, в какой момент это случилось. После этого я ходил, как слепой, натыкаясь на все предметы вокруг, не понимая, куда надо идти. Она была моим указателем, а теперь я снова стал потерянным. Блуждающим.

Через какое-то время, сделав десятки шагов во все возможные стороны, я вышел к озеру. В свете луны, окружённое деревьями и никем не тревожимое, оно выглядело усыпляюще спокойным. Я долго смотрел на его поверхность и чувствовал необъяснимое притяжение, пока вдруг маленькая, еле заметная волна не пробежала по поверхности, вырывая меня из этого состояния.

Рядом с озером, сгорбившись, на корточках сидел мальчик. Спиной ко мне, в потрёпанной куртке с накинутым на голову капюшоном, на вид около семи лет.

– Кто ты? – Собственный голос на удивление хриплый.

Он лишь продолжил рисовать пальцем круги на воде, никак не отреагировав. Между нами воцарилась тишина, которую я не решался оборвать, но которую и не мог оставить – не мог уйти.

– Ты опять это делаешь. – Он вдруг сказал, не обернувшись. Я в его знакомом до боли голосе расслышал лёгкую обиду.

– Что?

– Ты постоянно это делаешь. Всегда это делаешь.

– Что я делаю?

– Следуешь за тенью. Идёшь за ней. Хотя не хочешь.

– О чём ты?

– Ты постоянно это делаешь. Слушаешь её призывы. Идёшь. И сейчас тоже. Ты ведь следовал за тенью сейчас, да?

– Я…

– Ты слушал её голос. Всегда слушал. Постоянно ходил за ней. И потом вечно говорил о том, как хочешь от неё избавиться.

_Хотел избавиться? Хотел?_

– Она никогда не заставляла тебя идти за ней, но ты шёл. Ты мог бы просто перестать. Перестать ходить за Смертью. Ты её боишься.

– Это она ходит за мной. – Это было всё, что я смог ответить. Мальчик передо мной вдруг напрягся, перестав чертить невидимые круги и сжав обе руки в маленькие кулачки.

– Ты сам ищешь её. Хочешь увидеть её. Её лицо. – Он прошипел мне это в ответ с такой злобой, что я невольно вздрогнул.

– Неправда. Я не хочу.

– Хватит за ней гнаться! – Он резко вскрикнул, вскочив и повернувшись ко мне лицом. Капюшон его сполз на плечи, открывая лицо мальчишки.

Передо мной стоял я. Те же светлые волосы, те же голубые глаза. Тот я, которого видел в отражении зеркала в детстве. Кенни Маккормик.

Шаг назад, два, три. Я споткнулся об очередную корягу и упал, зажмурив глаза от боли. Когда открыл их, мальчика у озера уже не было. А когда моргнул – и меня тоже. Я уже был снова в своей комнате. Появился вместе с первыми лучами солнца.

Смотря на свои чуть дрожащие руки, пытался вспомнить, как же я там оказался, в том очередном мире, в который затащила меня смерть. А может, я сам? В том смысле, что сам затащил?

Воспоминания не заставили себя ждать. Точно. Картман опять вляпался в какую-то историю. А я оказался в ненужное время в ненужном месте и словил пулю в голову. Такая смерть, что и моргнуть не успеешь, а уже потеряешься.

* * *

_Annorkoth – Song Of The Wind_

Рыжие скалы под небом цвета меди. Воющий ветер. Всюду эхо – от воя, шёпота и устрашающих звуков.

Я слышал шорохи, я слышал скрип когтей. И чей-то злобный смех вдали, что не мне предназначался. Но я никого не видел. Знал, что могу обнаружить нечто дикое за поворотом, за любой скалой.  

Что это за остановка? Что это за мир?

Я почувствовал её присутствие и услышал смех. Не понял, что из этого случилось раньше. Низкий смех прямо за спиной, будто специально наклонилась, чтобы я услышал лучше.

Искал ли всегда? Бежал ли за ней? Хотел ли узнать?

Я медленно повернулся. Тело плохо слушалось, а через пару мгновений и вовсе перестало. Больше не было вопросов о том, кто есть кто.

Она смеялась надо мной своим сухим, словно потрёскивающим, смехом, а я смотрел ей прямо в пасть и думал: "Вот она - смерть".

Всё её тело тряслось, будто в лихорадке. У неё не было глаз, но я уверен, что если бы они и были, то взгляд казался бы мне диким, животным. Я совершенно не знал, что делать. Она протянула ко мне свою костлявую руку. Очень хотелось отодвинуться, но тело было в каком-то оцепенении. Разум, кажется, тоже. Я не знал, чего мне ожидать. В ушах всё ещё гуляло эхо её смеха. Казалось только, что сейчас Смерть ткнёт меня и проберётся своими пальцами под рёбра прямо сквозь кожу. Она доберётся до лёгких, и воздух покинет их. Потом дойдёт и до сердца, горячего механизма, который привыкла ломать. Но она вдруг распалась прямо передо мной, словно её саму убили. И всё исчезло.

* * *

Я тот, кого всегда возвращают. И только этим я отличаюсь.

Я тот, кто не может найти ответы на вопросы. Я не знаю, есть ли у меня цель, и какая она, если всё-таки есть. Я гоняюсь за тенью иллюзии, надеясь выпытать у неё ответы, которые знать не хочу и которые одновременно так жажду получить. Я человек. И прошлая версия меня, рисовавшего узоры на поверхности озера в мире, созданным вечным вопросом, кажется мне куда умнее того меня, которого я вижу, смотрясь в зеркало сейчас.

Я кораблик и иногда мне интересно, провожает ли кто-то меня взглядом, когда я в очередной раз начинаю плыть по ручью. Или когда я пересекаю границы и начинаю дрейфовать среди айсбергов под звёздным небом, пробираться через грязь и деревья, гулять под медным небом. Мне интересно, машут ли мне рукой, грустно улыбаясь, или идут со мной. Или всегда смеются.

Мне интересно, делают ли так другие люди, и станет ли кто-то терпеть меня до настоящего конца пути.

Но я настолько сильно погряз в вопросах о жизни, что успел забыть про саму жизнь. Не она потеряла ценность, а я пренебрёг ей в пользу вечной игры в догонялки со смертью. Я сам сходил с пути. И проснувшись утром после нашей встречи, я всё это понял.

Я всё ещё не знаю, хотел ли по-настоящему её видеть. Я также не знаю, почему умираю и возвращаюсь. Но я знаю, что живу. Я жив сейчас. И это не сон. И я могу смотреть на свои руки, трогать своё лицо, заглядывать в собственные глаза в зеркале без мыслей о том, что в них сохранились отпечатки миров, но с мыслью о том, что я вижу себя, людей вокруг; я вижу новый день. Я знаю, что моё сердце бьётся. И, возможно, никаких дефектов нет.

Как всё-таки это странно. Смерть возвращает к жизни. И встреча с ней, пусть мимолётная, как быстро брошенный взгляд, снова привела меня в этот мир.

Разглаженные вмятины на бумаге почти незаметны со стороны. Такой новый на вид, но далеко не новичок. Кораблик всё плывёт.


End file.
